


Bringing You Home

by Alilwhiskey



Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood, Injury, M/M, even though i ship my trolls with vol'jin, this is more of a tight friendship with vol'jin and taki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "I literally ship most of my trolls with Vol'jin cause I love the mon but sometimes I just want tight friendship stuff between Vol'jin and Taki because I believe they'd be close friends if not mates." - Whiskey





	Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> "I literally ship most of my trolls with Vol'jin cause I love the mon but sometimes I just want tight friendship stuff between Vol'jin and Taki because I believe they'd be close friends if not mates." - Whiskey

Taki felt cold. Never had he felt pain this excrutiating as now. His body shivered from the blood loss. Yet somehow, he managed to stay upright and stagger towards a crate to steady himself. It should of been a routine meeting with the Mag'har orcs. There was no warning, no sign of malicious intent.

Taki remembered being beside Vol'jin. Remembered Vol'jin taking a few steps forward as he spoke to the Mag'har chief. Then something pierced Taki's side and pain followed. Taki felt with his hand and felt the blade of a quicky redrawing dagger in his side. Vol'jin heard Taki's cry of pain and before Taki blacked out, he could see the serious and shocked faces of Vol'jin and the Mag'har chief.

When he came too, he was alone. There was fighting all around him. Taki thought the Mag'har attacked them but the shocked look of the Mag'har chief told him better. Taki's eyes blurred but refocused enough that he could catch a flash of blue and gold. A flag waving in the wind, flashing that iconic golden lion. The Alliance had ambushed them with the intent to wipe out both chiefs. 

"Vol'jin..!", Taki called out for his friend and chief who he couldn't see for all of the flames and smoke. Blood poured from the wound in his side and the smoke made breathing further difficult. "Vol'jin.. where.. are ya?...", the wounded troll monk staggered forward to the next crate but collapsed just feet from it. Laying on his side, bleeding out and wheezing to breath. Taki wasn't sure he'd find Vol'jin but it was his friend who found him.

"Taki! Taki, speak ta me, mon!", Vol'jin knelt beside the monk and carefully turned him over. The chief's quick glance over his wounded friend located the near fatal wound. Vol'jin was cut up from blades of battle but stood strong. He ordered the darkspear to fall back as the Mag'har chief did the same for his orcs. "Hang in dere, mon.. We gonna go home.. Ya gonna be okay..", Vol'jin kept talking as he shifted Taki into his arms.

He wasn't sure if he was reassuring just Taki or himself as well. Taki had been his close friend since he became chief of the darkspear. The troll monk had never failed him and he wasn't about to fail Taki... 

On board the ship headed back to the Echo Isles, Vol'jin stayed beside his friend's side. He was respectively given time alone with his friend. The chief pressed his forehead to Taki's and closed his eyes as he spoke. "Taki.. I be askin Bwomsamdi ta give ya more time.. Stay strong my brotha.. For da Horde.. For our people.. For me..".


End file.
